halalfoodfandomcom-20200214-history
IMPORTANCE OF HALAL FOOD
Consuming Halal is an order of Allah and an essential part of the Islamic faith. Allah has repeatedly emphasised the consumption of Halal in His book. The following are some examples of such verses: *“O Messengers, eat from the pure foods and work righteousness” (Holy Quran 23:51) *“O you who have believed, eat from the pure things which we have provided you” (Holy Quran 2:172) *“O mankind, eat from whatever is on earth (that is) lawful and pure” (Holy Quran 2:168) *“So eat of that (meat) upon which Allah's name has been mentioned, if you are believers in His verses” (Holy Quran 6:118) *“And do not eat that upon which the name of Allah has not been mentioned, for indeed it is a grave disobedience”. (Holy Quran 6:121) By being careless about the dietary laws of Islam a believer puts himself in harms way both in this world and the world hereafter. In this world, due to in taking such a product he deprives himself from having any of his good deeds and duas accepted by his creator while in the hereafter he suffers the greatest loss ever imaginable i.e. refusal from being admitted to Paradise . All this is confirmed in the following traditions: #Abu Hurairah RA related,” Allah's Messenger PBUH said: Verily Allah is pure and He accepts only what is pure and indeed Allah has given those orders to the believers, which he has given to the Messengers. He has said, “O Messenger, eat from the pure foods and work righteous”. He -also- has said: “O you who have believed, eat from the pure things which we have provided you.” Then (the Prophet PBUH) made mention of a man who undergoes a lengthy journey in a state that he is dishevelled and dusty. He spreads his hands towards the sky (calling), “O my lord, O my lord”, however his food is Haram, his drink is Haram, his clothes are Haram and he has been nourished with Haram! So how will his call be answered?” (Muslim) #S'ad RA relates: Allah's messenger PBUH said “O S'ad purify your food (and as a result) you will become one who's supplications are accepted. I swear by He in whose hands the soul of Muhammad PBUH lies, verily a servant (of Allah) tosses a Haram morsel in his stomach (due to which) no deed is accepted from him for 40 days” (Tabarani) #Abu Baker RA narrated that Allah's Messenger PBUH said “That body will not enter Paradise which has been nourished with Haram” (Baihaqi) #Ka`b Ibn Ujrah relates that the Prophet of Allah (PBUH) said, “a body nourished with Haram will not enter Jannah”. (Tirmidhi) #Jabir RA reported, Allah's Messenger PBUH said, “That flesh will not enter Paradise which has grown from Haram, and all that flesh which has grown from Haram, the fire (of hell) is more worthy of it.” (Ahmed, Darimi, Baihaqi) #Abu Hurayrah (RA) reports that the Prophet of Allah (PBUH) said, “a time will come upon the people wherein a man will not bother what he intakes; whether from Halal source or Haram.” (Bukhari) In our times, it becomes even more important to ensure the meat and poultry consumed is genuinely Halal due to the execessive deceit, cheat and false labelling of Halal in the industry. Islamic religion is very concerned about the food eaten by Muslims. Thus, it is an obligation for every Muslim to take the lawful and good food. '1) ''Why Halal? '' '' Here are the reasons why we are required to eat halal food: '''Commandment The main reason to eat food that is halal because it had been commanded by God to us. In the Quran, Allah says means: "O mankind! Eat of what is on earth, lawful good (halalan tayyiban). " (Surah al-Baqarah: 168) In another verse, Allah states: "O ye who believe! Eat of the things that are good (lawful) which We have bestowed on you. "(Surah al-Baqarah: 172) He also stressed in his saying: "Looking for a halal is obligatory (compulsory) for every Muslim." (History Dailami) Avoiding Fire Eating halal food can prevent a person from punishment in the hereafter. Purpose of Hadith: Meat that grows out of the food that is unlawful, then the Fire better qualified for it. (History Thabrani) Purpose of Hadith: "There will enter Paradise flesh that grows from the illegal". (Narrated by Ahmad) Prayers answered People who eat halal food, prayer answered differently by those who eat unclean food, terhijab prayer to God. He said: "How many people that hair is matted, tangled, dusty body because too long a journey, from the unclean food and clothing was unlawful, and a stomach full of illegal, lifted his hands as he prayed:" O Lord! O God! How can God granted his prayer. "(Reported by Muslim) The Prophet said, "you would Baguskanlah food is you who are allowed to request." (History Thabrani) Accepted Practice Eating halal food will be accepted for practice. Instead of illegal food, make our practice is not acceptable to God. Word of the Prophet: "For (God) is self-Hand Muhammad, verily a servant illegally entering the food morsel in his stomach, not accepted by Allah for forty days and it works." (History Thabrani) Clean heart Eating halal food will be the reason for the formation of a person's heart. This, as spoken by the Prophet: "A clean heart is forged from a net food (halal)." Eating Food From The Taqwa Have is mentioned by Imam Ghazali in his Ihya Ulumuddin, chapter Dining Manners, one hadith says: 'You shall eat the food of the righteous. " This hadith clearly tells us that when we eat, we should eat food prepared by the pious or righteous person. Why are so organized? This is because: a. So thanks for the food because the hand of the person making it is the fear. b. The food is definitely halal, because people fear it is not possible to provide food that is haram, or get food from illegal sources. c. Food is prepared in the name of Allah. The habit of pious men begin work in the name of Allah. Hadith: "Every job is not called by the name of Allah, then lost his blessing." halalmc.net Category:importance of halal